tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Cereal's Games: Under the Pressure
Link to Tengaged group: http://www.tengaged.com/group/5027 Under the Pressure is a game series on Tengaged.com that is hosted by the user Cereal222. After a failed attempt at a hunger games group game in 2012, Cereal222 went back to the drawing board in early 2013 to make plans for a much more organized, planned out group game series: Under the Pressure, a game series that includes games played based off reality shows, movies, and other types of games. The series officially started in 2013 with the first season, a 15-day game based off the British version of the television series Big Brother. The second season, Big Brother Battle of the Block, will start in several days. Seasons Many seasons of Under The Pressure have been contemplated, though a large number of ideas for seasons have been scrapped, as challenges and other meetings have to be convenient for the host, who goes to boarding school (without uniforms :D). The first eight seasons have been scheduled as according to the picture on the right. However, some of those seasons may be switched or replaced with other ideas. Below is a table and summary of Under the Pressure's seasons. Link to Season #1: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure%3A_Season_1%2C_Big_Brother_UK Link to Season #2: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_2,_Big_Brother:_Battle_of_the_Block Link to Season #3: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_3,_Random.org_Big_Brother_USA Link to Season #4: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_4,_Survivor_Panama:_Worlds_Apart Link to Season #5: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_5,_Big_Brother_Australia Link to Season #6: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_6,_Survivor_the_Canadian_Wilderness Link to Season #7: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_7,_Battle_For_Dream_Island Link to Season #8: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Under_the_Pressure:_Season_8,_Survivor_Philippines *The number of days given in the table is the amount of days that the game will take place. In many seasons, the game will be paused for days or weeks at a time due to the host needing to leave. Therefore, seasons may actually last longer than shown in this table, but the amount of time the players will be competing is accurately shown above. The first season, Big Brother UK, ran from August 15 to August 30, with the final polls and results taking place on October 14, 2013. Coincidentally, the person most targeted by the players ended up winning. Zbase4 was nominated for eviction almost every round. Zbase4 also recieved 12 nomination votes, the most, by far, of the first season. Applications for the second season, Big Brother: Battle of the Block, happened on July 18th, 2014. The game started on July 20, 2014. The game ended on September 2, 2014, with all four remaining contestants declared winners. Season two was much more thought out and well received than season #1. Season #3, Random.org Big Brother, was played from August 2 to 26th, 2014, where the competition wins were determined by random.org, and the rest of the events (nominations, veto usage, eviction voting) were determined by contestants. In the end, Rileythepegasus101 and ArcanineFire were the two winners. Applications for season #4, Survivor Panama: White Collar Vs. Blue Collar Vs. No Collar, happened from April 3-6, 2015. The first two rounds of gameplay happened in April and May, with the game starting full time in June 2015. Celebrity Big Brother Cereal222 also hosts a Celebrity Big Brother game not played by Tengaged users. Cereal222 chooses celebrities to compete, with the tengaged public being able to impact the game in various ways such as nominating/evicting houseguests, giving powers to houseguests, or giving out penalties. Link to Season #1: Celebrity Big Brother: International Battle: http://tengagedgroups.wikia.com/wiki/Celebrity_Big_Brother_1:_International_Battle